1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer network systems, and particularly to a network connection device and method for detecting network errors.
2. Description of Related Art
Web browsers are widely used to visit web pages on the Internet. The web browsers sometimes cannot open web pages due to network errors. Presently, software may be used to detect network errors; however, installation of the software may cause security risks to user computers. For example, hackers may exploit software loopholes in the software to attack the user computers.